Chaplin, Connecticut
| subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = United States | subdivision_type1 = State | subdivision_name1 = Connecticut | subdivision_type2 = NECTA | subdivision_name2 = None | subdivision_type3 = Region | subdivision_name3 = Windham Region | established_title = Incorporated | established_date = 1822 | government_type = Selectman-town meeting | leader_title = First selectman | leader_name = William H. Rose, IV ® | leader_title2 = Selectman | leader_name2 = John A. Smith ® | leader_title3 = Selectman | leader_name3 = Irene Schein (D) | unit_pref = Imperial | area_total_km2 = 50.8 | area_total_sq_mi = 19.6 | area_land_km2 = 50.3 | area_land_sq_mi = 19.4 | area_water_km2 = 0.3 | area_water_sq_mi = 0.1 | elevation_m = 119 | elevation_ft = 390 | population_total = 2305 | population_as_of = 2010 | population_density_km2 = 45 | population_density_sq_mi = 118 | population_metro = | population_note = | timezone = EST | utc_offset = -5 | timezone_DST = EDT | utc_offset_DST = -4 | postal_code_type = ZIP code | postal_code = 06235 | area_code = 860 | blank_name = FIPS code | blank_info = 09-13810 | blank1_name = GNIS feature ID | blank1_info = 0213405 | website = }} Chaplin is a town in Windham County, Connecticut, United States. The town was named for Deacon Benjamin Chaplin, an early settler. The population was 2,305 at the 2010 census. Points of interest * The Chaplin Museum is a local historical museum. *The town has two sites on the National Register of Historic Places: **'Chaplin Historic District' on Chaplin Street (added November 11, 1978) **'Witter House', on Chaplin Street (added November 6, 1970) Geography According to the United States Census Bureau, the town has a total area of , of which, of it is land and of it (0.66%) is water. Principal communities *Chaplin Center *South Chaplin Demographics |footnote= U.S. Decennial Census }} As of the census of 2000, there were 2,250 people, 858 households, and 614 families residing in the town. The population density was 115.8 people per square mile (44.7/km²). There were 897 housing units at an average density of 46.2 per square mile (17.8/km²). The racial makeup of the town was 97.29% White, 0.71% African American, 0.27% Native American, 0.36% Asian, 0.31% from other races, and 1.07% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 1.96% of the population. There were 858 households out of which 33.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 58.6% were married couples living together, 9.1% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.4% were non-families. 20.4% of all households were made up of individuals and 5.7% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.62 and the average family size was 3.03. In the town, the population was spread out with 24.6% under the age of 18, 7.6% from 18 to 24, 34.5% from 25 to 44, 25.1% from 45 to 64, and 8.1% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 37 years. For every 100 females there were 102.3 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 99.8 males. The median income for a household in the town was $51,602, and the median income for a family was $55,263. Males had a median income of $39,300 versus $30,430 for females. The per capita income for the town was $22,101. About 2.9% of families and 2.9% of the population were below the poverty line, including 0.9% of those under age 18 and 11.0% of those age 65 or over. References External links *Town of Chaplin Official Web Site *Mystic Country: The Eastern Regional Tourism District Category:Towns in Windham County, Connecticut Category:Chaplin, Connecticut Category:Towns in Connecticut